


File No. 010 - Dad’s home

by zombwie



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton’s Mystery Journey
Genre: Angst, DAD’S HOME!!!, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, also i apologise if my english is bad... second language and all, this is what lead to the moment of the ending of episode 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombwie/pseuds/zombwie
Summary: “I got a call, Inspector.”Barton sits down in front of Al’s desk. “I-I’ll make sum tea!” Lucy says as she notices Al’s worried face and hurries over to the stove that’s tucked away in the cluttered room. “That would be best,” Barton says. Al furrows his brows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Ivs for being my beta reader ilysm

There’s a knock on the Mystery Room’s door. Lucy jumps up from her seat, scaring Alfendi. She laughs at his concerned face and he shakes his head, returning to his papers.

 

The door creaks and opens. Commissioner Barton enters, getting a curious look from both much younger adults. Neither Al or Lucy can read the emotions on Barton’s face, making them both worried. They exchange some quick ‘Do you know what’s wrong?’ glances. Lucy decides to speak up. “Aye, Commissioner Barton sir, what brings ya here?” She asks. Barton sighs and closes the door. Clearly making Alfendi uncomfortable.

  
  


“I got a call, Inspector.” Barton sits down in front of Al’s desk. “I-I’ll make sum tea!” Lucy says as she notices Al’s worried face and hurries over to the stove that’s tucked away in the cluttered room. “That would be best,” Barton says. Al furrows his brows

 

“What brings you here?” Al asks, both ‘Placid’ and ‘Potty’, as his beloved crime-solving partner had named them, were out and about at the same time. Clearly stressing Al further. “Yes. You see, I got a phone call regarding you, Alfendi.” Al leans forward in his seat, his elbows resting on the table and his head on the back of his hands. “A call? From whom?” This peaked Potty’s interest, Potty could hear Placid groaning, clearly not wanting to be involved in anything more.

 

Lucy hums and places down two cups in front of the men. Al gives her a smile which she returns. He brings the cup to his mouth and takes a sip, the scolding hot liquid hitting his tongue. Something about the unbearable heat perked Al up although his tongue was going to be very sore for the rest of the day. “It’s your father, Al. He’s home.” 

 

Lucy turns around to ask what Barton means ‘Your father is home.’ She thought the Professor was already at home, enjoying his last few years before retirement as Alfendi had mentioned. Before she can open her mouth though, there’s a shatter. Tea spilling on the floor and ceramic breaking.

 

Alfendi stands up, slamming his hands on his desk, Lucy winces.

 

“Where is he?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On our way!

Al was already out the door when Lucy was finally able to grasp the situation that just occurred.  
  
She gives an apologetic smile to the Commissioner and grabs Al’s scarf and follows right behind him out the doors of Scotland Yard.  
  
She spots Al waving for a taxi cab, Lucy hurries up to him and hands him his scarf. He looks disheveled, like when Potty and Placid are having a bad argument.  
  
“Are ya ok, Prof?” She asks. Al sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “I just…” He begins, Lucy grabs his hand, he looks up at her. His eyes softening.  
  
“I don’t know what’s up with you and your Pops, but, I’m here for ya.” Al smiles. “Thank you, Lucy. It means a lot. I could really use your support right now.”  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages to Al, 2 minutes in real-world time, a cab stopped. They got into the backseat and Al gave the driver the address to a detective agency.   
  
“Layton Detective Agency? Gee Prof, I didn’t know Potty was that interested in solving cases that you two did it on the side as well.” Al sighed, though he was visibly more relaxed. “Need I remind you, dear Lucy. That ‘Potty’ is the actual me?” Lucy chuckled, of course, she knows, she’s just messing with him.  
  
“It’s my sister’s.” He says. “Huh?” Al fiddles with his hands. “My sister runs it. Katrielle Layton, you’ve probably heard about her.” Lucy thinks for a moment.  
  
“Oh yeah! I’ve seen her at the Yard sometimes!” She smiles brightly. “Quite a sweet sister you have! I always hear her scolding you to the Commissioner for forgetting to talk to her when she visits.” Al nods. “Yeah well, I am quite busy.”   
  
“Still! You should at least say hi to her! Maybe that’s why you didn’t know about your father until now?”  
  
Al freezes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!** **  
**  
 _You know she’s right, Al._  
  


**And? What right does it give her to bring it up? I haven’t seen dad since I was 17!**

  
_ Well, maybe you should’ve called your sister? Let her know you’re doing okay? _ _   
_   
**Shut up, Fendi.**   
  
__ Maybe that’s why she didn’t call you when he came home. Because she doesn’t care about you anymo—   
  
“I SAID SHUT UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i know it seems a bit unrealistic at the end but,,, i’m taking this from experience ok?? hi yes i have been professionally diagnosed with DID uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not alone

“Al?” The voice of Al’s partner made him snap back into reality. The car had halted and Lucy was looking at him nervously. “Al. It’s okay. Hey, come, we’ll walk the rest of the way.” Before Al could react and pay for the cab, Lucy was digging in her purse for money, handing the paper bills over to the chauffeur, thanking him for the ride and then dragging Al out.

 

Once the cab sped off, they stood there in silence. Lucy took a deep breath and choked. She started coughing and Al looked at her with worry. She waved her hand dismissively, “I’m good. I just forgot the air is bad in the middle of London!” This allowed Al to relax a bit, letting his shoulders down.

 

Lucy grabbed his hand and smiled. “Come on, let’s walk the rest, it can’t be too far away, right?” She asked and started to walk, Al following her mindlessly. “Uhm…” It wasn’t unusual for Al to become a bit unresponsive after some sort of interaction with Fendi. But Lucy had made it her job to try to ground him the best she could. “What’s the address?” Al thought long and hard… Address… Address… The address to his sister’s detective agency. You turn right at the crossroads and you end up by the Lipski Patisserie, where you continue down the road to… 489… East…

 

“East Acton Lane 489.” Al spoke up and started quickening his pace, reversing the roles so it was him dragging Lucy. She smiled widely and eagerly caught up to him, squeezing his hand, earning a squeeze back. “Now we turn right and…” Al scanned after a sign. “We’re by the patisserie…” He stopped suddenly. “Lucy.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I can see it.”

 

“Can see what?”   
  
“The agency. My sister. Layton… Dad.” And with that, he broke into a run, Lucy staring at the empty spot for a few seconds before running after Al. “Dad!” He yelled, tripping over his shoelaces that had come undone, he grabbed ahold of himself by slamming into the door, hearing some swearing from behind it.

 

“I’m coming I’m coming!” Could be heard, Al didn’t recognise the voice, but that didn’t matter. Dad was home. He’s home. 

 

Lucy had finally caught up with Al as the door opened, she was panting and earning a weird stare by a dog from inside. “Oh welcome to the Layton Detective Agency! How may I help you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET Y'ALL DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO BE UPDATED HUH >:3c


	4. The begging of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up! i added some plot to this episode!! i will be making this into an alfendi backstory
> 
> and don't worry, i have a little secret chapter coming out where potty is fronting and talking to hershel! ;)

“Oh uh…” Al was stumped. The boy in front of him had big brown doe eyes and green curly hair. He was smiling politely and here Al was sweating and panting. “Is it anything urgent since you’re running Mister…?”

 

“Ah. Layton.” He said and straightened himself up. “I’m uh. Layton. Alfendi.” The boy looked confused. “Excuse me uhm… Alfendi Layton?” And with that, a chair was heard being moved and some footsteps coming closer, the boy was shoved away and he was met with his sister’s big blue eyes and brown wavy hair. “ALLIE!” She yelled. Al just opened his arms and she leapt into them, burying her face into his chest. “Allie... Al... “ Her voice was shaky and it was obvious she was tearing up. “He’s safe, Al.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Ernest!” The boy jolted and straightened himself. “Yes Ms Layton?” She turned around, wiping her eyes. “Please go get dad.” He saluted and went off somewhere. “Hurry!” She yelled behind him. Katrielle grabbed her brother by his hand and pulled him in, spotting a confused Lucy right where her brother stood. “Oh hello Lucy!” She grinned and gestured for her to enter as well. “I’ll pour you some tea whilst Alli—, Alfendi. Meets dad!” She clasped her hands together, making Al stumble a bit from her sudden release of his wrist.

 

“Oh thank you Miss Layton! Although I could go for some water right now since your brother here had me running!” Katrielle grinned and went to the small kitchen in the other room, pouring some not too cold water to Lucy. This left Lucy and Al alone again. Alfendi looked nervous, almost scared. He hadn’t seen his dad in eleven years, what was he going to say? “Hi dad it’s me, Al! I have DID now!” Oh God… No. Nononono—

 

“Alfendi.” Lucy was holding his hand. “Listen, your father sounds like a great man. Well beside from the point he left you and your sister for eleven years. He won’t care that you’ve changed.” She squeezed his hand, something she knew would calm him down. Al took a deep breath and smiled weakly. “Yeah. It’ll be fine.”

 

_ You took my memories _

_ You don’t know who dad is. _

 

“I’ll let you front then. When meeting him.” Placid whispered to Potty.

 

_ Good. _

  
  


And almost on cue, a man who looked a bit tired, rugged short brown hair and wrinkles in the corner of his eyes was ushered into the room. “Alright, Ernest. I’m here. Although I don’t see why Katrielle had to send you to wake me up—“ He trailed off as he laid his eyes upon the tall crimson red haired man in front of him.

 

“Alfendi?”

 

“Dad.”

 

Something shifted in Alfendi. It wasn’t Potty. It wasn’t Placid. Someone new. Someone unknown.

 

“Dad!” Alfendi felt himself shrink in real life, back to his eight-year-old height. He felt innocent again, didn’t know the dangers of the world beside from those awful murder novels he’d read in his spare time.

 

He moved from his spot in an instant, leaving Lucy right next to Katrielle who was back with her water.

 

Alfendi tackled his father, making the older man stumble a bit before he regained himself. Instantly he wrapped his arms around his son and buried his face into his shoulder, for Alfendi was way taller than him. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered coarsely.

 

For the first time in years, Alfendi let himself cry. Feeling the disgusting lump in his throat swell up as he choked out an ugly sob, clinging onto his father as hot tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Alfendi. I didn’t mean to. I’m horrible, I-” 

 

“Are we leaving?”   
  
Alfendi’s voice was wobbly. Hershel froze.

 

“Rosalie?” He stepped back, his hands wrapped around the arms of his son. Or, well... 

 

“Dad…” Alfendi looked different. Not his usual uptight self when Placid was fronting. Not his wild and unpredictable self when Potty was there. No. He looked innocent. Like a child. A small child, lost, confused and scared. Just like…

 

“Oh Rosalie I’m so so sorry! I promised you this would never happen again and here I am running away because of some stupid puzzle that didn’t even need to be solved!” Hershel was raising his voice. Ernest and Lucy were baffled, two very composed men are crying their eyes out in front of them. Not something you see every day!

 

Katrielle was right by her father’s side, squeezing his shoulder, firmly. “Dad. You can talk about this later. Right now we need Al back.” Right. Al. Alfendi. Potty. Not Rosalie. No, Rosalie wasn’t supposed to be here, she was supposed to be long gone. Katrielle grabbed her brother and ushered him to sit down, this was going to take some time, and well… Time was what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> daily reminder that alfendi layton and lucy baker showed up in the anime


End file.
